The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 9
The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 9 is the ninth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-fortieth episode overall. It is a second round match in the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup between Sagat and Spider-Man. Match The two men circle each other. Sagat catches Spider-Man after a charge from the webslinger and punches and kicks him, concluding with an axe kick. Spider-Man fights back with strikes of his own. Spider-Man catches Sagat with an arm drag before clotheslining him into the ropes. Spider-Man leaps onto Sagat from the top turnbuckle, sending him out of the ring. Spider-Man gets out of the ring too and climbs onto a ringside commentary table. Sagat tries to climb back into the ring but Spider-Man catches him with a huge kick to the back from the table, sending Sagat crashing to the floor once more. Spider-Man again climbs the table then leaps onto Sagat with a splash, again knocking Sagat off his feet. Spider-Man throws Sagat back into the ring and then leaps onto him with a slingshot leg drop before locking in a camel clutch. Sagat fights back with a backdrop driver. Sagat follows in with a belly-to-belly suplex. Sagat climbs the turnbuckle then drops an elbow onto Spider-Man’s head, pinning him for a 1-count. Sagat throws Spider-Man down with a judo takedown then picks apart Spider-Man’s limbs before pummelling Spider-Man in the back of the head. Sagat Irish whips Spider-Man into the corner then gives him a Tiger Shot. Spider-Man fires back with a double axe handle. Sagat avoids a dropkick from Spider-Man then delivers a bridging German suplex for a 2-count. Sagat gives Spider-Man a pullback knee lift then delivers an armbreaker followed by a pair of Tiger Shots and a Tiger Uppercut. Sagat picks Spider-Man up and attempts a Tiger Suplex but Spider-Man counters, flips out of the attempt and hits a bulldog on Sagat before delivering a Top Rope Hurricanrana to net a 2-count. Sagat gives Spider-Man an inverted DDT and covers Spider-Man for a close 2-count. Sagat gives Spider-Man a sidewalk slam and picks up a very close 2-count. Spider-Man ducks a clothesline from Sagat and rolls him up for a 2-count. Sagat gives Spider-Man a pullback Lou Thesz press then locks in a grapevine choke. Sagat fires off a series of strikes but Spider-Man fights back with a double axe handle. Spider-Man rolls Sagat up with an inside cradle for a 2-count. Sagat knocks Spider-Man down with a Tiger Shot then picks him up for a Tiger Suplex but Spider-Man again flips free and hits an X-factor. Sagat catches Spider-Man in a Tazzmission but Spider-Man gets free. Sagat pummels Spider-Man in the face repeatedly. Sagat Irish whips Spider-Man into the corner but Spider-Man reverses it and climbs Sagat in the corner, punching him in the head. Spider-Man knocks Sagat into the ropes and tries to dive onto Sagat but Sagat kicks him to the ground head-first. As Sagat signals for a big move, Spider-Man surprises him with another Top Rope Hurricanrana for a 2-count. Sagat catches Spider-Man with a Lightning Leg Clothesline for a 2-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Spider-Man locks in a leg lock but Sagat gets free and hits Spider-Man with a Tiger Shot. Sagat attempts a Tiger Bomb but Spider-Man turns it into a pinning hurricanrana for the 3-count to move on to the semi-finals. Winner: Spider-Man Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup